Día Soleado
by sam9048
Summary: Vio todo el campo otra vez, luego el cielo y al final el Sol, sintió como todo su ser y su corazón se llenaban con una gran tranquilidad, supo que era obra de ella, de Hinata, de su Hinata. Porque sabía que ella era su 'Día Soleado'


_**¡Hola! Espero que este Shot les guste tanto como a mí, quede satisfecha con este trabajo, así que espero que también a ustedes les guste.**_

_**Notas y desclaimer abajo.**_

_**Día Soleado**_

Era un día nublado, muy nublado a decir verdad, se veía un poco triste el día. No había ni un rastro de que en ese día saliera siquiera un pequeño rayo del esplendoroso Sol.

Se veía caminando a una persona por un gran campo, lleno de flores de diferentes colores, tamaños, formas y olores, podías observar que no había nada alrededor de aquel campo, más que muchas flores a lo lejos.

Y ahí estaba él caminando entre todas las flores, mirando el cielo, parecía que quisiera ver algo o ¿alguien? Se detuvo, y arranco una flor, abrió la palma de su mano y dejo que él viento se la llevase, miro como se iba aquella flor, tan lejos de él, sintió como una lágrima se le escabullo y rodo por toda su mejilla hasta perderse en sus labios.

¿Por qué el destino tenía que ser tan cruel? ¿Es que les hacía lo mismo a todas las personas? O ¿es que solo estaba enojado con él? No lo sabía, pero de que era cruel era cruel, demasiado cruel, ¿Por qué le tuvo que quitar lo más importante en su vida? Tal vez en la otra vida hizo cosas malas o no era su destino estar feliz.

¿Destino? ¿Existiría algo así? O solo era una invención de alguien que no tenía nada que hacer.

Pero… ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué no a él?

Se lo preguntaba desde hace un mes, porque el destino, o el Karma o quien sabe quien, le vino a quitar lo que más amaba en su vida, lo más importante, lo que lo hacía sentir completo, feliz, que nada pasaría si estaba a su lado, que todo sería fácil, ¿Por qué iban y se lo quitaban? ¿Es que tenían el derecho o el poder para hacer eso? Tal vez no el derecho, pero si el poder y eso era más que suficiente.

Camino un poco más, y paro en un risco que tenía enfrente, miro hacia delante y se podía apreciar una gran altura y mucho arboles abajo. Se sentó en el borde, tomo unos pétalos de rosa que estaba junto a él y dejo que se los llevara el viento.

Recordó la última vez que estuvieron ahí, una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su cara, ese fue el día más feliz de su vida.

_Flashback_

_**-Mira Naruto-kun es… hermoso-**__ hablo una muchacha, señalando el campo lleno de flores._

_**-Ya lo creo… pero…**__- hablo él._

_**-¿Qué pasa?-**__ cuestiono confundida._

_**-No es más hermoso que tú… Hinata-chan**_

_**-¿De verdad crees eso?- **__se había ruborizado__**.**_

_**-Claro que si**_

_-__**Te amo tanto Naruto-kun-**__ susurro en el odio del chico._

_**-Yo también-**__ la besa en los labios._

_-__**Naruto-kun- **__llamo la chica- __**Pero dime ¿Qué hacemos aquí?**_

_-__**Bueno… pero porque mejor primero no comemos ¡Me muero de hambre!**_

_**-Jeje. Vale, vale, primero comeremos**_

_Y así se pasaron toda la tarde entre comiendo, jugando, riendo, pasándola de maravilla, todo parecía un sueño del cual ninguno quería salir. Pero como dicen todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar. El sol empezaba a esconderse, había un naranja con amarillo y trozos de azul en el cielo, se veían las aves volar a lo lejos, ellos contemplaban aquel paisaje tan encantador para cualquiera que lo viera. Pero entonces el muchacho se decidió a hablar._

_**-Hinata-**__ la llamo_

_**-¿Qué pasa?**_

_**-Bueno yo quería saber si…- **__La ayudo a levantarse-__** Bueno si tu…**__- se arrodillo enfrente de ella y saco una cajita negra, ella solo se tapo la boca por la impresión-__** Te quisieras casar conmigo**_

_**-Naruto… yo… acepto-**__ se colgó de él y lo beso._

_**-¿De verdad?- **__no cavia dentro de sí de tanta felicidad_

_**-¡Sí, Naruto!**_

_La levanto en el aire y empezó a dar vueltas mientras reía y veía como ella también lo hacía, se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo, en ese momento nada opacaría su felicidad. Que equivocado estaba._

_End Flashback_

Se le escaparon unas lágrimas más, y entonces sintió que una gota caía en su frente, levanto la cara y miro el cielo, estaba más nublado y gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer.

Pero él solo sonrió un poco, porque sabía que sus días eran así y siempre lo serian, siempre serian nublados y sin sol, sin nada. No importaba si tenía el dinero del mundo, no importaba nada si ella no estaba con él, nada, nada importaba ya, no desde aquel día, el día que nunca podría olvidar, porque ese día se la habían llevado y sabía que nunca la volvería a ver, tal vez si él se esforzaba y se merecía un lugar allá también.

Sabía que ella estaba en un lugar mejor, pero eso no disminuía su dolor, el dolor de ya no tener jamás a esa persona que amas, dolía mucho donde estaba su corazón. Él no entendía porque ella se había ido si era una de las personas más buenos que hay en este mundo, ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué? No lo entendía, tal vez no quería entenderlo, como ella, el ser más hermoso del planeta se había ido, ¿porque estaba _muerta?_

Y sentía que él también lo estaba, estaba muerto en vida. ¿Tenía que seguir así? ¿Por qué no solo se aventaba del risco? Sí, eso haría se aventaría del risco y todo estaría igual que antes, estaría con ella otra vez y no sentiría ese dolor que lo mataba poco a poco.

Pero sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro, volteo y la vio ahí, a ella ¡A ella! ¡Sí era ella! Se levanto rápido y la miro de frente, estaba igual de hermosa de siempre, con sus hermosos cabellos negros-azulados volando con el viento, sus hermosos ojos perlas, que ni las misma luna sería tan hermosa como aquellos ojos, su cara de una mujer con rasgos y facciones esplendorosas. Toda ella era simplemente perfecta

Le extendió su mano para que la tomara. ¿Es que sabía ella lo que él haría?

La tomo y se levanto, se paro enfrente de ella, vio como le sonreía, con esa sonrisa que solo ella tenía para él, que hacía que todos sus problemas, confusiones, todo desapareciera, solo con esa hermosa sonrisa, solo con eso.

Y entonces dejo de sentir la lluvia y, vio como ella le sonreía más, ella le señalo adelante, volteo y vio como todas las nubes grises y negras desaparecían y, dejaban ver aquellas hermosas nubes azules, vio el Sol, con su luz hermosamente resplandeciente.

Y entonces vio como ella caminaba enfrente de él y miraba el cielo, luego volteo y lo miro, vio como se le escapaba una lagrima a su amada, pero seguía sonriendo, vio como dio la vuelta y empezaba a caminar hacia el risco, levantaba su mano a modo de despedida y se alejaba poco a poco, iba a intentar detenerla pero vio como ella giraba su cabeza sobre su hombro y le susurraba algo.

_Siempre te esperare, porque siempre estaré contigo… Naruto-kun._

Luego le guiño el ojo. Él solo vio como se alejaba y desaparecía pero con el sol resplandeciente sobre ella, parecía un ángel. Y desapareció con el aire mientras seguía agitando la mano, unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos cuando vio que ella ya no estaba.

_Te Amo…_

Escucho ese susurro junto con el viento que soplo en ese momento. Miro el cielo, era de un color azul intenso y con grandes nubes blancas y entonces ahí estaba el astro más hermoso, estaba el _Sol. _

Sonrió, con su típica sonrisa zorruna, vio todo el campo otra vez, luego el cielo y al final el Sol, sintió como todo su ser y su corazón se llenaba con una gran tranquilidad, supo que era obra de ella, de Hinata, de su Hinata.

_Porque sabía que ella… siempre seria su…_

_**Día Soleado.**_

_**Fin…**_

_**¿Les gusto? ¡Espero que sí!**_

_**Pero díganme como me quedo**_

_**Bueno, Malo, Hermoso, Espantoso**_

_**Ustedes tienen esa decisión **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado un Muchote xD**_

_**Dejen su Review así me harán muy ¡Feliz!**_

_**¡Recordad!**_

_**Los personajes de **__**Kishimoto.**_

_**La historia **__**Mía.**_

_**Los reviews de **__**Ustedes.**_

_**El plagio **__**muy malo.**_

_**Sayoooooooooooooooooooooo!**_

_**Pero...**_

_**¿Me dejaran uno?**_

_**¡Solo Apachúrrenle!**_

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
